bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Most Traditionalist
TradReloaded-EX, also known as Trad, writes two comedies called Undivine Comedy and Ask The Crazies. The former has no links to religion and the more well known Dante's " Divine Comedy". Despite his name, TMD has no affiliation with the Traditionalists or the Curse You War. History The Most Traditionalist first joined during March 2010, but it was many months before he changed his name and started posting. After getting inspired by comic authors and comedy writers, he decided to write one himself. What started as a hobby to stave off boredom has now been posted on BZPower. He is now drafting something horrible to publish on BZPower. He blames two authors for this: A.C and A.H. The origin of his name is rather interesting / uninteresting. He wanted to be a comic maker, but was too lazy to do spriting, so he decided on using paper . So he changed his name to The Most Traditionalist Comic Maker, but due to the word limit, it was shortened to The Most Traditionalist. In his real life, (yes, he does have one and is not a zombie as you hope)he competes for the first place in class with a friend who is one year less older than him. He also annoys his friends, and nags them to review the drafts he had written. The most memorable include a K.T. and a person who wishes to be known as coltzankiller. He also reads fortunes, only that he strictly practices cartomancy. When writing his drafts, he sometimes go on hiatus due to lack of imagination and more pressing matters, such as holidays in Thailand and tests. Now for the fiction: He was a Matoran once. He was believed to be mad due to him claiming that he could travel through dimensions and had various weapons and aspects, causing him to be incarated in Egdeltur Asylum. However, it was the truth. He escaped by going hysterical thanks to the ability of Hysteria from Form 9: AL. While the asylum was in chaos, he hid inside the dumpster and got out at the comedy section of BZPower, seeking sanctuary at The Sniper of BZPower as a musician and researcher. Many years later, he decided to have a comedy. That got out of control as he kept trying to create new ideas and now a room in the Undivine Comedy Studio has a museum full of all those drafts. The first comedy, Undivine Comedy had rather annoying yet memorable characters such as Vakama - Vakama: I am not annoying! YOU ARE! BLAH! No, you're more annoying. Now let me continue. Where was I again? Ah, I remember. Vakama, who, for reasons still unknown, gave him a Toa Stone, which changed him into a Toa of (REDACTED). However, due to the usefulness of the aspects and weapons he had before changing into a Toa, he still kept those forms along with the Toa form. He forgot all about those forms due to his mask breaking, causing him to fall into a coma, when he was a struggling author, caused by people stealing his ideas and money. However, he has since recovered those memories due to him being captured by Hapori Dume who negated his Author Powers. Forms Note :This part is entirely fictious. Do not take them seriously, although at least one form has a basis in fact. Form 1 (Default): Toa of (REDACTED) : Weapons: Katana made of protosteel, tampered with diamonds and named "Ninnigi". : Powers: (REDACTED) Form 2: Psyche : Weapons: Tarot Cards : Powers: None. Form 3: Researcher : Weapons: Books : Powers: Books Form 4: Aperture : Weapons: Cake, ASPHD : Powers: Survive high distances. Form 5: Virus : Weapons: None. : Powers: Increased perception. Form 6: Wushu : Weapons: Staff : Powers (in this case, disciplines): Hong Boxing Form 7: Writer : Weapons: Billions of pencils, characters : Powers: Whatevr is written comes true. Possibly Form 8: Human : Weapons: Pen, anything else at hand : Powers: Scream curses. Form 9: A.L : Weapons: Hobby Horse, Vorpal Blades : Powers: Hysteria (a.k.a. Mega Scream) Comedies Right now he has two published comedies: #Undivine Comedy. #Ask The Crazies. He has written another one that he prefers to be left unpublished: #The Supernatural Agency Writing style He sometimes call in people from real life to GS, such as a Y.Z.P., and no mention of them is in the next chapter unless they played a plot role. His comedies revolve around life in a studio. As such, he is able to create characters to fulfil important purposes at will. Personal Life Due to forum downtime, he has now undertaken some projects (forum making) and writing a universe. He is also waiting for a new book to be released in his hometown. Other than that, he is addicted to role playing games, such as Mirror's Edge and Alice: Madness Returns. Other than that, he spends time reading, annoying Sage, his dog, drinking tea, cooking basic meals, making origami, telling fortunes, watching television, writing, eating and sleeping whenever he is not at school annoying the heck out of his schoolmates and doing homework Category:Comedy Writers